pikminfandomcom-20200223-history
Pikmin Adventure
Pikmin Adventure is a minigame featured in the Wii U title, Nintendo Land. ''As its name suggests, it is the Pikmin-themed minigame of the 12 Nintendo franchise-based minigames playable in Nintendo Land. Unlike the normal Pikmin franchise, Pikmin Adventure is a fast-paced, action packed experience, as opposed to the RTS-styled puzzle solving nature of the normal franchise. Pikmin Adventure also includes a multiplayer versus mode. Gameplay '''Pikmin Adventure' is played with 1-5 players. One player controls their Mii dressed in Olimar's spacesuit, and uses the Wii U gamepad, while up to four others use the Wii remote to play as Miis dressed as assorted, larger Pikmin. Olimar also has a group of smaller Pikmin he controls, and are differentiated from the player-controlled Pikmin by their smaller size and resemblance to chess pieces. In addition, the player controlling Olimar has the option of using his whistle to call every Pikmin to him using the Icon on the lower left of the touch screen or press ZL, including those controlled by other players. If a player has turned into dung or damaged he/she can be retrived by another without consuming a heart. There are two ways of playing: single player and multi-player. In single player, the player uses their Olimar-dressed Mii and a randomly-assigned AI controlled Mii Pikmin to fight. Objective In this minigame, the gameplay is similar to the caves featured throughout Pikmin 2; The players must all get to The Ship at the end of each course while avoiding mechanized enemies from the Pikmin franchise, such as Bulborbs. There are also new enemies not yet seen in the Pikmin series, and new bosses there are even assigned their own names and animal family, similar to the Piklopedia in Pikmin 2. Players are occasionally rewarded nectar for defeating enemies or hidden within "?" blocks, which levels them up into bud and then flowers, increasing their speed and damage. The players must attack enemies on their weak spots (indicated as purple glass spheres) to inflict proper damage, similar to how fighting has become in Pikmin 3. To end the level, you must defeat that area's boss or enemy horde, and enter your ship to blast off to the next area. Certain levels also play out similar to Super Mario 3D Land, ''in which the player is timed and must continuously kill enemies and overcome obstacles to gain more time before the timer runs out. Power Ups *Hammer Seed *Whip seed *Knuckle seed *Bombs (one-time use) *Rocks (one-time use) Bosses and Enemies Pikmin Adventure comes with its own set of enemies and bosses, all of which are a mechanical homage to the Pikmin universe. In other regions, Beebs are known as Baubs, part of the Soplouse family. Bosses use the Titan Dweevil's theme. '''Enemies:' * Red Bulborb * Yellow Bulborb * Green Bulborb * Bilious Bulborb * Telescoping Pumphog * Blowhog * Creepy Beeb * Bombardier Beeb Bosses: * King Beeb * Bulblord * Grand Bulblord * Large-Mouth Wollywog * Translucent Wollywog * Emperor Pinchepede * Monochromatic Pinchipede * Bladed Beeb * Greater Studded Beeb Plants and Objects * Abundant Mass * Angular Sapling * Bulbous Sporehaven * Carved Pikmin * Draft Jumper * Fronded Stump * Fungiform Family * Glacial Fungicap * Herbaceaous Kettle * Hyperborean Verdant Silo * Jumpswitch * Sinuated Flora * Spiral Timber * Striped Conifer * Vegetal Pouch * Verdant Silo * Verging Bloom Gallery Pikmin Adventure Co-Op.png|What a full 5 Player game's suits will look like. File:pikmin adventure 3.png|A screenshot of the Captain obtaining a knuckle seed in Versus Mode. File:Pikmin adventure 2.png|Screenshot of a Blue Pikmin obtaining the Whip Seed power-up. NintendoLand PikminAdv.png|The first major boss the player comes across, Bulblord. Pikmin Adventure.jpg|Players fighting the game's first miniboss, King Beeb Pikmin adventure 1.png|Here is shown all 4 of the Wiimote players plus the Gamepad holder. Pikmin adventure ice world.png|A snowy level. References Nintendo Land Official Japanese Website Category:Games Category:Pikmin Adventure